Le dernier verre
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, yaoi] Un dernier verre, Duo ?


**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : OS.**

**Rating : T **

**Pour qui : à la ptite chose là-bas parce que c'est de ta faute ! Je te parle et merde ça me tombe dessus. Pas moyen de dormir ! JE TE HAIS. **

**Résumé : un dernier verre, Duo ?**

**Mici : à toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewée, j'ai répondu à tout le monde. **

* * *

**Le dernier verre **

**¤ **

**Appartement de Heero Yuy, la Terre, 11 octobre AC 200 à 21h30**

¤

C'est complètement idiot.

Mais vraiment, vraiment.

¤

- Tu y vas ?

- Oui, je dois y aller Heero.

- ..

- Je suis là depuis perpète !

- 18h30.

- Et je suis pas de repos moi, demain. Et Une est sur les dents en ce moment.

¤

Il y a des petits moments, comme ça, où on a peur de sauter le pas.

Peur de l'après, du juste après en fait.

¤

- Tu peux dormir ici. Il y a assez de place.

- Nan c'est sympa mais il est pas tard, quoi. Chez moi c'est plus près du QG.

-…

- Et puis je vais pas squatter ton futon.

- …

¤

Oui du juste après. Et je vais faire semblant d'ignorer qu'il me regarde comme si je parlais chinois.

Comme si je savais pas qu'on sortait presque ensemble.

Comme si j'occultais ses regards trop, trop bleus depuis quelques temps, sur mon corps, sur mes fesses, dans ma tête aussi, quand il me regarde dans les yeux.

Comme s'il me disait pas avec ses glaciers que j'avais rêvé le futon de son salon beige basique mais que le lit King size de sa chambre blanche et bleue, lui était bien réel.

Comme si j'allais dormir dans le salon si je restais ici et pourtant c'était pas la première fois que je dormais ici.

Comme si j'allais dormir tout court.

¤

- Bon ben sal…

- Tu ne veux pas un dernier verre ?

¤

Le bureau est une sacrée scène de théâtre où j'ai appris à ménager mes effets, soigner mon entrée et surtout ma sortie.

Dès qu'une attirance est mise à nue, l'aimanté se sent traqué et l'aimant a l'avantage.

¤

- Non merci, je conduis.

- Hn.

- Quoi ?

- Tu devais me parler de la mission Delta.

¤

J'ai eu le malheur il y a un an de me faire choper à le mater trop fort, alors qu'il faisait un rapport de mission.

¤

- Ah merde… et tu pouvais pas me le rappeler avant ?

- J'ai déduit que tu m'en parlerais après.

¤

Il était en uniforme, comme moi, il était debout et moi j'étais assis, comme tous les agents présents.

¤

- … ben t'as mal déduit. Le rapport est sur mon portable – que j'ai oublié chez moi -, raison de plus pour me grouiller de rentrer.

- Résume-moi le principal avant de partir.

- Ok.

¤

_Je dois pas dire oui… _

_Je dis pas non. _

_Cas de force majeure. _

¤

Il évoluait vêtu dans la salle de réunion aux murs gris, au paper-board blanc et au mobilier noir et je voyais que son corps nu, ses muscles saillants comme si mes yeux étaient des rayons X.

¤

- Hn. Tu ne vas pas le faire dans l'entrée, retournons au salon.

- Nan mais c'est bon, ça va être rapide

- Cela fait un quart d'heure que je suis debout avec toi dans l'entrée. Je ne sais pas pour toi mais j'ai envie de m'asseoir.

¤

A un moment il était de dos et j'ai fermé les yeux.

Quand je les ai rouverts il m'a fixé. Il m'avait vu ne pas le regarder justement. Pas vu, pas pris, sauf que j'étais pris dans ses filets.

En étant pris à ne pas le regarder… je savais plus où me mettre. Mais je savais où…

¤

- Ok mais t'inquiète, tu vas être vite tranquille.

- Tu peux dormir ici, Duo.

- Nan c'est bon, je vais rentrer. Alors pour Delta. Les mecs de cette organisation…

¤

Cinq ans que je le connaissais, bien deux que je fantasmais sans me l'admettre, parce que fantasmer sur un homme était une chose.

Bon, j'avais eu un aperçu du problème à la puberté et avait trouvé des solutions magiques : ma mimine. Plus tard la mimine n'a pas été suffisante alors j'ai fait comme tout le monde.

Je suis passé à la vitesse supérieure, mais en douceur. Pas besoin de 36 expériences pour voir 36 chandelles. Mieux valait choisir de bons chandeliers et ne pas perdre de temps à les allumer.

¤

- Tu devrais te poser le temps de me briefer.

- Quoi je te donne le tournis ?

- Hn.

- Ok je m'assois sur le fut'. Bouge-toi un peu tu prends de la place. Et tu tiens chaud.

¤

_Je dois pas dire oui… _

_Je dis pas non. _

_Cas de force majeure ? _

¤

Fantasmer sur un de ses potes était une autre chose.

Surtout si on avait mis un bout de temps à être ami.

Surtout que le chemin parcouru, le temps passé à forger cette amitié justifiait la peur d'aller plus loin.

Le temps avait forgé un corps, un physique faisant mal aux yeux, trente centimètres entre les 15 ans et les 20, un corps sculpté, des cheveux coupés.

Et le temps avait forgé une émotion, un sentiment plus fort, ce plus qui donnait envie de fuir ce qui était sous les mirettes.

¤

- Leur matos est pas gégé, ce sont pas des pros mais leurs bombes artisanales pourraient donner quelques leçons à nos supers artificiers et…

- Tu devrais ouvrir ta veste, Duo. Il fait chaud dans le salon.

- Nan c'est bon, je vais pas tarder.

- …

¤

Fantasmer sur un collègue en était encore une autre, chose.

Heureusement que c'était pas un binôme, sinon petit Duo ne saurait plus où donner de la tête.

Oui, plus que maintenant, d'abord.

¤

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'ôte mon t-shirt.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai chaud. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour garder ta veste fermée. En plus tu augmentes les risques viraux en t'exposant au chaud-froid.

- Heero il doit faire 25 degrés dehors.

- Raison de plus pour ouvrir ta veste.

¤

J'ai eu envie de me sauver quand Heero s'est aperçu de l'effet qu'il me faisait.

Parce qu'il est loin d'être con.

Heero et moi on en avait strictement jamais parlé.

Parfois c'était simple. Très simple. Trop simple. Et ça prenait la tête de ne pas se prendre la tête.

On avait naturellement commencé à se voir plus, à passer plus de temps dans le bureau de l'autre, à manger ensemble _parfois_ et non _quelques fois_, _plus souvent _et non _de temps en temps_.

A aller l'un chez l'autre.

¤

- Ok. Voilà t'es content ?

- …

- Bref le groupe est plutôt bien équipé… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

¤

Sans parler du moment. Au lieu d'en parler, on avait juste appris à se connaître.

Tranquille, enfin en apparence, enfin pour moi. J'étais soulagé qu'il m'en parle pas et dès que je me croyais tranquille,

Dès que je pensais qu'il avait oublié, il me ressortait ce regard qui me donnait l'impression que j'étais tout seul dans la pièce.

Qu'il regardait que moi.

Et quand il me lançait ce regard et que j'étais tout seul… il me regardait suffisamment longtemps pour que je me pose des questions, mais pas assez longtemps pour avoir des certitudes.

Je me demandais s'il se faisait désirer, puisqu'il était conscient de mon désir pour lui parce que je suis un homme, de mes sentiments aussi parce que j'ai un cœur.

¤

- Je te retire ta veste. Tu peux la poser, personne ne va te la voler.

- Je préfère pas. ¤ veste qui glisse sur les épaules ¤

- Ce n'est pas une armure, Duo, ta veste ne te protègera ni de toi, ni de moi. Ni de ça. ¤ main sur le cœur ¤

¤

Un an à avancer tout doucement, jusqu'au baiser d'il y a trois semaines.

Simple, simple, pour dire au revoir, avant de partir en mission Delta justement.

Un baiser sans initiative, une rencontre chaude, inattendue mais en même temps on l'attendait.

¤

- Heero…ne… ¤baiser dans le cou¤

- Hn ? Tu n'as pas moins chaud sans ta veste ? D'ailleurs il faudrait déboutonner ta chemise aussi.

¤

« On » l'attendait pas là mais on l'attendait quand même.

« On » le voulait sans le vouloir.

« On » avait peur encore. Avancer à l'aveuglette c'était se jeter dans un précipice.

Désirer si fort c'était dangereux pour l'équilibre.

Je me sentais pas une âme de funambule avec mon cœur.

¤

- Hey !

- Tu auras moins chaud sans chemise.

¤

« On » c'est des cons.

Je suis connement attiré trop, trop fort. Je le sais et ça m'avance à rien, sauf à me trouver encore plus con, à limite trembler comme si j'étais transi de froid,

A avoir un peu la chair de poule.

A avoir un coup de chaud.

Je vais tomber malade. Mais on m'a inoculé le mal il y a bien longtemps.

Jusque-là j'étais un porteur sain.

¤

- J'ai plus chaud là.

- ¤ chuchote ¤ Alors on va déboucler ta ceinture et… ¤ souffle dans le cou ¤

- ¤ avale sa salive ¤ ou boire un verre d'eau ?

¤

Naturel.

Un bouche-à-bouche court, suivi d'un « à demain », puis d'un « hn »

Une semaine de mission, une autre à éviter.

Une troisième à se parler quand même, à se déplacer en terrain connu, à la demande du général, pour briefer un collègue.

Un jour – aujourd'hui – à parler de tout sauf de la mission, parce que ce silence avait fait mal et que le silencieux m'avait manqué. Ce rat.

Que ses lèvres m'avaient marqué autant que son sourire trop rare et son regard trop bleu.

Tout passait dans le regard de toute façon.

Tout.

Même le moment qui fait le plus peur.

Même celui que l'on veut vivre le plus.

¤

-Un dernier verre, Duo ?

¤

Fantasmer sur un ami, collègue et un homme était une autre paire de manche.

Mais la réalité pouvait bien souvent dépasser la fiction, dans un sens ou dans l'autre.

Il m'allonge sous lui et son corps dur contre le mien me montre par a+b que je rêve pas.

Son corps dur et sa douceur. Comment peut-il être aussi doux tout en étant fougueux ?

Comment sait-il me toucher aussi bien, dans tous les sens du terme ?

Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit lui ?

¤

- Oui…

- Ryoukai ¤ l'embrasse ¤

¤

Pas besoin d'un dernier verre, je suis ivre de ta voix, Heero.

Ivre de toi.

De tes mains douces, douces, qui se sont débarrassé de ma chemise kaki, qui m'ont laissé mon pantalon, qui refusent que je t'évite encore.

De ta peau douce, douce, surtout ton torse nu doré par la nature, le soleil et tes abat-jours orangés, qui contraste avec ma peau blanche.

De ta voix douce, douce et rauque contre mon oreille, ta voix qui ne veut pas que je recule sauf si c'est pour mieux sauter.

Te sauter sûrement, sauter le pas assurément.

¤

- Heero… Delta…

- On en parlera demain matin, Duo.

¤

De tes lèvres qui achèvent de me rendre fou,

qui achèvent de me rendre.

Ta langue découvre ma bouche.

Mes mains découvrent tes reins.

Mon corps redécouvre la frustration en même temps que mes cinq sens.

¤

- « On » en reparle jamais 'ro.

- ¤ sourire ¤ hn ?

- « Hn » comme tu dis.

¤

A travers toi je redécouvre le toucher

_Hm… ta peau de pain d'épices…, _

l'odorat,

_ton odeur me rend dingue… _

l'ouïe,

_ta voix… dans mon oreille, tes mots dans ma tête. _

la vue,

_tes yeux, ton corps, toi. _

le goût,

_ton goût sur ma langue, toi dans ma peau. _

Dans ma peau, loin, loin dans ma peau.

Moi dans la tienne ? Laisse-moi te regarder…

_Tes yeux sont éclipse, tiens ? Plus de noir que de bleu. _

Oui, on dirait bien… hm. Pas de raison que je sois le seul.

Je dois partir et je pars, oui, pas comme je l'avais prévu.

¤

- « On » n'a jamais été jusque-là, Duo. ¤ une oreille mordillée ¤

- Oui…

- Et « On » a eu tort. ¤ un lobe délicatement léché ¤

¤

J'y pense et puis j'oublie, tu fais tour pour que je pense qu'à toi, là, pour que je pense pas.

Pour que je reste là. Tranquille.

Tu me rends dingue et j'aime, même si je devrais pas.

Pourquoi je devrais pas, déjà ?

Ce que j'ai oublié avec mon truc sur les aimants, c'est qu'on pouvait pas s'aimanter tout seul.

Ça marchait dans les deux sens.

Et il a dû redouter aussi, sinon pourquoi un an ?

Un an c'était long quand…

¤

- Hm… oui…¤ inverse les positions et s'allonge sur Heero ¤

- ¤ caresse les fesses à travers le pantalon ¤

¤

Je devais rentrer chez moi et je m'allonge sur lui.

J'oublie pourquoi c'était pas une bonne idée.

Complètement idiot cette peur de l'inconnu.

Maintenant que je suis de l'autre côté du précipice je peux la ramener.

Quoique pas tant que ça, j'ai encore un peu peur.

J'ai peur et je me sens bien, chaud, très, très, un verre, j'ai envie de te boire jusqu'au coma éthylique.

La peur est un pote qu'il faut bien connaître, mais s'il devient trop envahissant faut savoir le mettre à la porte de temps en temps.

Et là je lui mets un coup de pied aux fesses.

« Dernier verre » hm ?

_A moitié vide, à moitié plein ? _

Non, le premier.

_A ras-bord. _

_Je dis oui… _

¤

¤

**OWARI **

* * *

**Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que cette chose vous aura plu, surtout à toi tite chose là-bas ! **

**Faut qu'on évite de parler toi et moi, ça m'inspire trop XD**

**Mici et à bientôt ! **

**Mithy ¤ naze, va dodo, puis se lever, puis bosser, puis… WEEK-END CHEZ LILITH ! ¤ **


End file.
